Twinkle Twinkle, Little Bat
by FenrirVior
Summary: Pretty much, the second half of my first Anima story 3 Enjoy 3


"Nana, where are you going now?" Husky called out, this was the third time she'd gone out without telling anyone and Husky was getting nervous. '_What if she's getting into trouble? People still don't like us much..._'

25 years had passed since they found out about Cooro's past life, since they found out about Senri's True Power and since Cooro and Husky finally admitted to each other, how they felt. Senri looked older, more handsome and more muscle, he simply became better and stronger, even spoke more casually, he even held decent conversations with the group. He kept his Poncho over the years, but didn't wear anything beneath it, he didn't feel the cold any more, the wore brown leather-like trousers with a pair of sandals. His eye patch still covering one and and his headband, now keeping his hair out of his eyes while he cooked, and their food!

Husky had done similar, but couldn't cook or fight as well as Senri, but he could still swim better than him, which was something he held in high value, his hair was a little longer, his face, a little wiser and in his eyes was the same boy the had taken on a world that hated +Anima. The same boy that had fallen in love. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue waistcoat, he wore dark blue jeans with big black boots.

Nana had grown up to be a beautiful young woman, she was truly a sight to behold and even made Cooro blush, but she didn't seem interested in any of the males that has tried to get her attention, she blew them off. Her hair was much longer, just above her waist, her eyes were still deeply beautiful and her voice had become less like a squeal and more whimsical. She stopped her childish habits and had grown into a woman. She wasn't afraid of anything any more. He clothes reflected her new personality, she wore a pair of tight leather trousers and a tight t-shirt, she wore fleece body warmer over the top and completely remover her bonnet. Her hair was in complete ringlets that cascaded down her shoulders.

Cooro had grown too, he was still just as lean when he was a kid, just taller, with more muscle, it seemed that the years of "Sparring" with Husky had given him more that just a few sweats. His hair was past his shoulders now, but still seemed to stand up at random places, a thin beard coated his chin, making him look more rugged. He kept his strange leather shirt and trousers, he just made them a little bigger, he added slightly bigger shoes and another feather in his hair. He still kept a smile on his face where ever he went.

"Does it matter where I'm going?" Nana growled, she didn't like Husky getting into her business.

"Yes, people still don't like use very much, Nana." Husky tried to reason, "We just don't want to get hurt or even worse!"

"Look, I know what I can do, plus, who keeps on beat who at Sparring these days?" Nana smirked, she knew Husky hate to be beaten, worse still when it was a girl!

"Beside, I know that if I got into any trouble, I'd send out a screech as a signal to you guys that I'm in trouble." She looked to Senri. "You wouldn't let me get hurt, would you?"

"No, never. You're like a sister to me, anyone who would hurt you, would have to get through me first." Senri's deep voice called out.

"Neither would I!" Cooro chirped, his voice only a little higher then Senri's. Strolling to their Camp Space, they pitched up behind a large grove of trees, hidden. It was only a short walk to the main road which led to a bustling city.

"See, nothing to worry about." Nana smiled at Husky.

"Fine. Just... Remember to signal us if you need us."

"Will do." She called, beginning to walk through to grove of trees, heading to the road.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Husky asked.

"Come off it, Husky." Cooro said disapprovingly. "You know she beats you all the time and you know she can quite easily take care of herself, I bet the only reason she travels with us is because she likes the company." He chuckled, Senri laughed too, a stomach filled laugh, this was because they both knew that Husky still disapproved slightly of her. Husky looked away angrily;

"I told you guys, I don't mind any more!" He knew this was only half-heartedly, he wanted to beat her in a Sparring match. He didn't like that she was better than him.

The City wasn't too far, a mile or two at most. Nana, was walking calmly, she was carrying a small bag over her shoulder, she always took it out when she went places by herself. Inside were a few smoke bombs, a whistle, a bottle of clean, fresh, cold water her purse. The smoke bombs were for whenever her Whistle for the guards didn't work, usually, you'd blow the whistle and the guards would come, but there had been a few times when they hadn't. She bought the smoke bombs in the last City they were in, if they were ever caught in a fight, she could use one and her and Cooro could fly out carrying Husky and Senri, that's if Senri didn't beat them all up first. She smiled to herself, they were really a last resort kind of thing. Her purse was filled with money she'd earn doing jobs around the Cities they had passed through, some jobs were simply, helping clean things, move items, some required +Anima to help, Nana's job was espionage, following targets and such. They never beat people up, nor did the kill. They never accepted those Jobs. Following a husband around for the night to check if he cheated on his wife, was their kind of work. Searching for stolen goods as well, just to name a couple. She strolled through the towering gateway, into the City and straight into the market. It was early morning when she left, when she got to the Market, the stall were just setting up, it hadn't been busy on the roads. The roads were quiet in the morning, busy in the afternoon and then diminishing back down in the evening. Perfect timing for People to get around.

As the stalls were setting themselves up, she headed towards an alley, just off the side. To her right, smooth stone walls. _'Probably the back of some houses.' _She thought, to her left was a Pub. The Dark Storm.

A pleasant enough pub and rightly named. The owner was shipwrecked on an island by a dark storm, he was trapped for a few years, after that, he made a raft out of all the wood on the isle and used one of the sails from his wrecked ship to get off the island, on the back of another dark storm. When he reached back to the mainland, he set up this little Pub, of all things. Apparently met a fellow called William, or Wilson... Something along those lines, regardless, this was her destination. She stepped inside, she was greeted with the smell of home cooked food. Better that the usual smells of the Pubs and Taverns she used to go to, the smells there were unbearable.

"Hey, light-weight! Over here!" A familiar voice called over.

"Hey Rose!" Nana called back, only one person called her a light-weight, she was the only one daring enough. Rose was sat in her usual attire, just a bit bigger for how much she'd grown, she still wore her Rose Corsage in her hair, everything about her was the same, she'd simply become a little older. Her brother, on the other hand, had become much more mature, he spoke often and was now sixteen or seventeen. He was working with the local community, helping catch criminals, using his amazing ability to remember everything. But now, he had a +Anima mark, it looked like a Tribal Styled Wolf Paw. Like his sister's but mixed with Senri's, it was on both his fore-arms, he was a Wolf +Anima, he had been cornered by some gang members and chased into a forest, when he tried escaping, they began to beat him, Rose came to save him but she was badly injured, when he looked to the moon, he cried, that cry became a howl, his arms became covered in hair with four, razor sharp paws, his canine teeth were more prominent on his face and he became much faster than he normally was. He managed to fight off all his attackers and save Rose. He now used his powers to help catch criminals, although his powers were a gift, the way he received them, was a curse. It haunted him through nightmares.

"I have to go back to work now, Rose." Pinion said, he rose from his seat, he wore a white, sleeveless shirt and a pair of black trousers and black shoes, he cheek bones had become more prominent and you could tell that, although he was young, he could fight his way out of almost any battle. "I said I'd catch that thief by tomorrow."

"Yeah, don't worry about, go do whatever you have to." Rose smiled to him; "Be careful."

"I promise." He smiled back, he looked at Nana, "Sorry Nana, gotta run." He smiled and waved as he ran out of the door.

"Man, he works hard." Nana commented.

"Yeah, but I work for the food, he works for buying us clothes and places to stay." Rose chuckled, she liked that her and her brother watched out for each other, they knew that there were only a few places that +Anima could stay without ridicule.

"Well, it seems to have worked out quite nicely then, hasn't it?" Nana smiled. She sat next to Rose and held her hand out on her lap, her palm facing upward.

"Yes, it has." She locked her own hand with Nana's own. "I think, we should go upstairs and talk."

"The first time you've seen me in a week and you're already trying to get me in bed!" Nana giggled;

"Well, after last time, can you truly blame me!?" Rose blurted out laughing. They both laughed at the remark.

"Fine, if you're so eager." Nana, stood up, still clutching Rose's hand. "Lead the way." She winked at Rose.

"Yes, Madam." Rose stood up and led her to the room they were staying in, upstairs. The old, Bar-keep watched them, shook his head and murmured; "Kids."

As they took the their "Enjoyment of each-others company". Nana accidentally screeched, just loud enough so that it sent an amazing quiver up roses back, but alerted everyone else. Including Husky and the gang.

As they strolled back down stairs, they watch Husky burst into the room.

"I'm telling you, it came from here!" Husky screamed at Cooro.

"How would you know?" Cooro Shrugged; "You barely know your way out of Camp, never mind a City!"

"Uh... Guys..." Senri pointed ahead of them, towards Nana. Holding Rose's Hand.

"NANA! YOU'RE-"

"You remember what you said to me about Cooro. I'll do ten times worse to you. You'll be walking around as a REAL princess for the rest of your life."

"Ahh-" Husky paused in mid-sentence.

"Well this is great!" Cooro called out. He ran over and hugged Rose; "So you'll be joining in on our adventures!?"

"Well, not really, this isn't a constant thing, just... When get time I suppose, we're not always in the same town or Cities. We try to send messages and stuff to arrange places." Rose explained, she was sad about their situation. She wanted to go with them, but she didn't want to leave her Brother. She promised.

"Why not? It's easy!" Cooro said, smiling his big grin.

"Well, I don't want to leave Pinion by himself..." She looked down, she wanted to be with Nana, but that would mean leaving her Brother.

"Excuse me, who said you were leaving me?" Pinion stood by the door, a hog-tied criminal in one hand, and a leg of meat in the other. "I'll go with them if you are, Sis."

"Really!?... But that would mean-"

"Of course we'll need to buy the best Camping gear we can find first!" Pinion grinned at his sister.

"Pinion..." Rose was crying at this point, she ran to her brother and hugged him tightly; "Thank you..."

He hugged her back; "Come on now, you'll get my clothes wet and you'll embarrass yourself."

Rose wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the rest of the group. "Looks like you're stuck with us now." She smiled to them. They smiled back and hugged her.

Senri stood to one side, walked up to Pinion and clasped his shoulder and held his other hand out. Pinion shook his hand firmly; "I've waited a while for this, Senri." He pulled Senri closer and hugged him. "Thank you. For saving me from those men. All those years ago..."

"It was nothing. I was protecting a Brother." Senri Replied.


End file.
